


In the desert where it never snows

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Может не все дни в пустыне похожи друг на друга? Может надежда не такая уж и призрачная?
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 2





	In the desert where it never snows

Очередной день в пустыне кончился. Такой же, как и все остальные.  
Как же ему надоело это. Каждый чёртов день они сражаются с дракулоидами, только чтобы выжить. А если ему надоело выживать? Если ему просто хотелось жить? Порой в голову Пати заглядывали такие мысли. Больше не хотелось сражаться ради призрачной надежды на светлое будущее, которое никогда для них не наступит. Может наконец сдаться, позволить им схватить себя и напичкать таблетками?  
Какое счастье, что эти мысли долго не задерживались и исчезали сразу, как луч ружья попадал в очередного живого трупа в маске вампира.  
— Не спится? — к нему вышел Гоул. Похоже, с Девочкой остались только Кобра и Джет.  
— Скажи, тебе иногда не кажется всё это бессмысленным? — спросил Пойзон.  
— Что именно? Сомневаюсь, что ты сейчас говоришь о сне.  
— Тебе никогда не казалось, что сдаться было бы в разы проще? Согласиться на их условия, вернуться в город и сделать вид, что мы никогда не сбегали.  
Собеседник помрачнел на минуту, а после сказал:  
— Поднимайся. Прокатимся.  
— Что? Куда?  
— А это, мой дорогой Пойзон, будет сюрпризом, — ответил Фан, доставая из кармана ключи от их машины.  
  
***  
  
Они ехали уже минут тридцать, если не больше. Как бы Пати не доверял Гоулу, он увёз его уже слишком далеко, от чего становилось тревожно.  
— Выходи, — вдруг сказал Фан, выключая зажигание.  
Кажется, они приехали. Но куда? Вроде, Пойзон никогда не был в этой части пустыни, а если и был, то точно не когда в небе сверкали звёзды.  
— Где мы? — спросил, выходя, красноволосый.  
— В пустыне, — ответил Гоул, захлопывая дверь.  
Он обошёл автомобиль и остановился напротив Пойзона.  
— Держи. — Фан протянул ему зелёное ружьё.  
Этого Пати никак не ожидал от него. Здесь слишком опасно оставаться без оружия.  
— Чёрт, — сказал Гоул, пожалуй это было слишком громко для ночной пустыни — возьми уже чёртов пистолет!  
Он вложил оружие в руку красноволосого. Поднял её и направил ствол себе в грудь.  
— Пристрели меня.  
— Что?! Нет!  
Пойзон отошёл от Гоула, будто тот внезапно самовоспламенился.  
— Давай, ты же думал о том, чтобы сдаться?  
— И как это вообще связано с твоей просьбой?  
— Просто я не позволю тебе лишиться цветов, пока жив. Хочешь наглотаться их таблеток, так пристрели меня.  
В его глазах свернули искры. Гнев? Безумие? Печаль? Чёрт, да что это?!  
— Иди ты, Фрэнки.  
В Зонах никто и никогда не использует реальные имена. Никто и никогда, кроме Гоула и Пойзона.  
Зелёный пистолет упал на землю. Пати не обратил на него никакого внимания. Всё, что сейчас занимало его мысли — слова Фана и желание скрыться от них. Он забрался на задние сиденья машины.  
— Джи? — тихо позвал его Гоул. Никакой реакции.  
Он тоже залез в машину и тоже назад.  
Он долго только смотрел на Пойзона, а после аккуратно поправил выбившуюся прядь его волос и сказал:  
— Джи, — пауза. Неужели мистер я-всегда-знаю-что-сделать-и-сказать не мог подобрать слов? — можно тебя поцеловать? — наконец, спросил он.  
Для Пати этот вопрос был слишком неожиданным. Это же только послышалось ему, верно? Или это очередная шутка. Точно.  
Он бросил на Фана взгляд. Взляд опущен в пол, лицо залилось краской. Нет, не шутка.  
— Да, — на выдохе ответил Пойзон.  
Гоул придвинулся ближе и, с небывалой осторожностью запустив пальцы в красные волосы, накрыл мягкие губы Пати своими. Этот недолгий поцелуй был но полон любви, отчаяния и... надежды? Пойзон был уверен, что это надежда.  
Когда Фрэнк отодвинулся, Пати заметил, что тот всё ещё красный от смущения. Это точно Гоул? Куда делось то живое воплощение самоуверенности?  
А потом случилось второе чудо этой ночи. В пустыне пошёл снег.  
В Зонах, где, чёрт возьми, никогда не идёт снег, на землю падали снежинки.  
Пойзон заметил как они липнут к лобовому стеклу первый. Он выскочил из машины, вытягивая за собой Гоула.  
— Так будет в разы романтичнее, — сказал Пати, и потянулся к Фану за новым поцелуем.  
Может не все дни в пустыне похожи друг на друга? Может надежда не такая уж и призрачная?


End file.
